


No Escape

by goseaward



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-10
Updated: 2003-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius has a prisoner and a potion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escape

Lucius looked at the delectable body of Harry Potter, spread out before him like a feast. Strong thighs, sharp shoulderblades, the humps of vertebrae, the smooth slight roundness of arse, the shock of thick fine black hair. Smooth indoor-pale skin, taut with youth, unmarked by violence. Or by others' hands. 

"Tell me, Harry," Lucius said, "are you a virgin?" 

"Yes," said the boy hoarsely. 

"So this will be your first time." 

"Yes," Harry said, a little more confidently. Odd. One would think the idea of losing his virginity to a hated enemy would be more disturbing than the fact that he was still a virgin at all. 

"Well," Lucius said, disrobing, "I am pleased." 

Harry did not make a sound. 

Lucius stepped forward so that he was standing with his knees pressed to the black sheet covering the mattress on which the boy lay. He reached forward, leaning deliberately against Harry's back, and plucked a hair from the boy's head. The muscles in Harry's jaw tightened. Lucius dropped the hair in the vial of potion he'd brought and watched it fizzle and turn red-shot golden. It looked like bloody mucus. He tapped Harry on the shoulder, then set the vial to the boy's lips when he turned his head. "Drink this." 

"No I—nngggg," Harry said as Lucius tipped the vial in and quickly knocked Harry's jaw shut. He stroked Harry's throat; the involuntary swallowing motion took the potion down, and within seconds Harry started writhing. Ripples of flesh shook his body, his hair growing and shrinking rapidly. Lucius loved to watch Polyjuice work. Eventually, Harry's body stopped in its original form, limp and panting in the manacles. 

Tapping the restraints on Harry's ankles, Lucius watched as his captive's legs were spread apart, revealing the deliciously tight arse and the tidy package of prick and balls. Lucius kneeled on the mattress between the boy's thighs. He took the vial of oil he'd left beside Harry's right knee and poured some on his fingers, then rubbed it into his cock. Bending forward, till his hair was brushing along Harry's shoulders and his mouth was by the boy's ear, he said, "How does it feel to know I'm going to be buggering you, Harry?" Deliberate crudeness for deliberate cruelty. Harry didn't seem to care, and didn't answer. 

"You'll answer when I ask you a question, _boy_ ," Lucius whispered into Harry's ear, then grabbed the soft black hair and tugged harshly backwards. Harry grunted. "I said, how does it feel to know I'm going to be buggering you?" 

"Like I'm going to cut off your balls and mount them on my wall. And then I'll cut off your prick and make it into a peg for my Quidditch robes." 

"That assumes you'll get out of here," Lucius said. 

"I will," Harry said confidently. 

"Yes. Well." Lucius stroked Harry's hair one more time, then took his wand and muttered a spell. Harry started making noise as he felt the gag form from the air in his mouth; a pity, because Lucius would have liked very much to use that mouth, but the boy wasn't broken enough. Yet. 

"A shame I won't be able to hear you scream," Lucius said idly as he molded his body into the young muscles beneath him. Harry could certainly feel Lucius's bulk, his strength, the long hard length of Lucius's cock where it rested in his cleft. Lucius dragged his non-oiled fingers down the sinuous length of the boy's back, along the gentle curve of one arse cheek. He rubbed a little of the oil against the tight puckered flesh of Harry's anus, then positioned himself. 

Harry's protracted groan as Lucius began to increase the pressure against his pucker sent chills down Lucius's spine, raising the hair on his arms and making his cock twitch. He avoided a groan of his own; he could let Harry see his pleasure later. This was about control. He needed perfect control. 

Harry's hole was easing open around the tip of Lucius's cock, and the boy was still groaning intermittently. Lucius raised a hand from its place next to Harry's torso and stroked his shoulder as he continued to push. Sooner than he expected, Lucius popped through the tight muscle, which contracted almost painfully just below the head of his cock. Lucius took the hand stroking Harry's shoulder and started rubbing the stretched flesh of the boy's entrance as he eased in further. Finally, Lucius managed to work his way in to the root; he stopped and rested a moment, more to prolong the torture than to let Harry accustom himself to the intrusion, then began thrusting. 

Lucius let himself slide, let the grasping heat of Harry's body bring him closer and closer to to orgasm, let the mechanics of the act gloss over the situation. If Harry had been willing, this could have been one of the most erotic experiences of his life; rape had never done much for him, though. Still, having a warm body trussed up beneath him, open to his whims... He let himself grunt a little as he sped up, more because it would further demoralise Harry than for any particular pleasure of his own. Harry lay limply, muscles lax, as Lucius rocked against his arse. Lucius didn't try to delay or prolong his orgasm, simply let the spurts wash over him. Burying his seed in the boy's body was more satisfying perhaps than the actual intercourse had been; it felt like a more complete, more permanent, possession than simply having his cock in Harry's arse. 

He pulled out with a wet popping squelching sound and cast a quick cleaning charm—not far enough into Harry's body to remove his come, of course. He dissipated the gag and poured another potion down the boy's unresisting throat. Harry was already looking slightly dazed, eyes half-closed though still somewhat alert. Lucius smiled as he dressed. 

Soon, he saw Harry's eyes closing further, a sign that the muscle relaxants and soporifics were doing their job. Lucius moved the manacles on Harry's legs back to where they'd been originally, checked to make sure that Harry's muscles were pliable enough to return his body to its original state when the Polyjuice wore off, and then cast a memory charm. Harry would remember feeling humiliated, possessed, and not much more. 

Lucius didn't bother to stay to see Harry return to his non-Polyjuiced self. 

Then next day, Lucius entered the chamber where Harry was kept and surveyed the boy spread out before him. A feast as always. 

"Tell me, Harry," he said as he started unbuttoning his robes, "are you a virgin?" 


End file.
